l'amour gagne toujours
by alicia.kawai76200
Summary: La guerre a éclaté, nous avons perdus beaucoup de monde, surtout eux ! Mais je ne peux pas continuer ma vie sans eux, ça non ! C'est pour ça que je mets ma vie en jeu pour eux. Merlin redonne-les moi ! Dans tout ça, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je pense à cet homme blond que je ne connais pas, mais j'ai l'impression d'être lui à lier. Malgré cette guerre, pourrais-je être heureuse


**Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, oui oui je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et de Ron Wealsey enfin était car ils sont mort... La guerre est finie on a gagner mais à quel prix ? J'ai tout perdu, ma famille, mes amis j'aurai voulu mourir avec eux, mais ils m'ont abandonné, je suis seule... Revenez s'il vous plais , revenez pour moi je vous en supplie je vous aimes je veux pas être seule !**

 **Je sens les larmes couler, le vent souffler, j'ai froid, j'ai mal, je vois Fred pleurant sur le corps de Ron, mais peu importe. J'ai mal, je veux qu'ils reviennent, que l'on rigole comme avant, j'ai besoin d'eux. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je tourne la tête et vois Ginny elle pleure aussi, mais me sourit tout de même.**

 **« Hermione nous avons gagner ! »**

 **« A quel prix Ginny ? J'ai tout perdu ils sont plus là... »**

 **Ginny me regarde et je vois derrière elle plein de monde, même des gens que je ne connais pas, sauf de vue.**

 **« Ils auraient voulu que tu te relèves et que tu souris. Ils sont mort pour nous, aller relève toi. »**

 **« Non Ginny je n'en peux plus, j'en ai plus la force, je voulais que l'on gagne mais pas sans eux, je voulais qu'ils soient là avec moi... Je voulais que l'on fête ça ensemble comme avant… ils m'ont abandonnés...ILS M'ONT ABANDONNÉS ICI** **,** **JE SUIS SEULE SANS EUX ! IL DOIVENT REVENIR ! TU ENTENDS ? ILS DOIVENT REVENIR POUR MOI ILS AVAIENT PAS LE DROIT ! HORS DE QUESTION QU'ILS NE SOIENT PAS LÀ ! »Criais-je à bout de force.**

 **D'un coup je sens ma magie crépiter autour de moi. Je vois Fred courir vers moi et prendre Ginny, la reculant. Je sens mes forces se décuplés et devenir plus fort. Je vais les faire revenir. Je me relève, je sens mes cheveux voler au vent, mes larmes coulés, mais je m'en fout, ils doivent me revenir. Je lève les mains au ciel, je vais le faire, je vais les faire revenir. J'entends Fred hurler avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.**

 **« ARRÊTE HERMIONE ! ARRÊTE TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA, NOUS N'AVONS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE REVENIR LES MORTS ! ARÊTE ÇA TU VA MOURIRE HERMIONE ! JE T'EN SUPLIE TU N'ES PAS SEULE ON EST LÀ ILS AURAIENT PAS VOULU ÇA ! ARÊTE ! »Fait-il, criant désespéramment vers la fin.**

 **Je vois tous les sorciers courir vers nous même ceux que je ne connais pas, mais je m'en fous je les envoye voler plus loin d'un coup. Je récite le sort et en même temps une chanson me vient à l'esprit. Je me met à chanter :**

 **Suki Dakara** ****

 ** _Jaa mata ne te wo futta  
Ushiro sugata anna ni mou  
Yuugure no hitonami ni yurenagara chiisaku naru_**

 ** _Anata ga kureta kotoba wo hitotsu zutsu  
Omoidashi me wo tojita  
Shiawase na omoi dake koko ni aru hazu na no ni  
Fuan ni naru doushite na no kokoro ga furueteru no_**

 ** _Tsutaetai motto sou afureteru kono kimochi  
Suki dakara suki dakara zettai suki dakara_**

 ** _Furimuite kakedashite  
Oikakete ikitai kedo  
Yuugure no sabishisa ga sonna yuuki nomikonda_**

 ** _Anata no egao no naka ni watashi wa iru  
Sukoshi hanareta dake de  
Maigo ni natta you na kodomo mitai nakidashisou  
Sunao nara konna omoi shinakute mo sumu no ni na_**

 ** _Karappo no watashi dake koko ni ite sakenderu  
Suki dakara suki dakara zettai suki dakara_**

 **Je sens mes forces m'abandonner, mais je ne vais pas lâcher. Ils vont revenir !J'entends plus rien, mais je sais que tout le monde hurle pour que j'arrête mais il en ai hors de question !**

 **« Jamais vous m'entendez, jamais je ne vivrais sans eux ! Je préfère mourir toute suite ! Je leur interdit de me laisser ! JAMAIS, vous m'entendez ? JAMAIS je ne serais sans eux !**

 **D'un coup tous mes pouvoirs se libère et une lumière tombe du ciel sur Ron et Harry et elle me fait voler plus loin, mais quelqu'un me rattrape. Je lève la tête et remarque que c'est le blond de la famille des vampires. Je vais pour le remercier quand j'entends quelqu'un tousser bruyamment. Je me retourne et je vois Harry et Ron vivant. Je me mets a pleurer encore plus, je me sépare du blond, me relève et là.**

 **« H..Harry Ron !? »**

 **Les garçons regardent partout et me remarque finalement. Je vois Harry me faire ce sourire que j'aime tant. J'entends tout le monde murmurer des** ** _''impossible, elle a réussit et elle n'est pas morte impossible !''_**

 **Je me mets à courir vers les garçons en criant :**

 **« HARY ! RON ! »**

 **Je leur saute dessus et pleure. Je sens les garçons me serrer dans leur bras et je me mets à pleurer encore plus fort.**

 **« Chut Hermione on est là, on est là, calme toi on est désolés de d'avoir abandonné, mais on est là arrête de pleurer. Aller. »Dit Harry**

 **« Aller Hermione fais nous ce sourire que l'on aime tant. »Fait Ron en souriant.**

 **Je me relève et leur fais un sourire comme jamais. D'un coup Fred nous saute dessus avec Ginny. On se fait un câlin. Je me décale pour respirer quand les câlins et les larmes se sont calmés. On part en direction du château quand je vois Madame Wealey s'approcher de moi et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle me gifle.**

 **POV …**

 **Je me relève, nous avons gagnés. Ma famille et moi sommes là pour les aider et nous avons gagnés. À un moment, j'entends pleurer. Je me retourne et je vois cette fille qui est magnifique, oui j'avoue, depuis que je suis arrivé ici je suis tomber amoureux de cette fille. Elle est courageuse et fidèle à ses amis. Je sais qu'elle était toujours avec ses deux meilleurs amis et là ils sont mort. Je l'entends parler à cette fille rousse. D'un coup, je vois Hermione ne lever et sa magie exploser. Je remarque un garçon, également roux, courir vers elle et hurler, mais elle ne l'écoute elle se met à chanter.**

 **Qu'elle voix magnifique. Quand elle finit de chanter, une lumière jeune tombe du ciel, ce qui la fait voler plus loin. Je courre et la rattrape. Mon Dieu, l'avoir dans mes bras est un pur bonheur. Elle se relève et me regarde avec ses grand yeux noisettes. Elle est sur le point de me parler, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire nous entendons quelqu'un tousser. Nous pouvons voir ses amis vivant. Elle a réussi. J'entends plein de chuchotement comme quoi elle avait réussi sans mourir alors que selon eux c'était impossible.**

 **Que voulez-vous elle est la meilleure ma petite sorcière. Je sais depuis le début qu'elle est ma compagne, mais comment voulez-vous que je lui annonce qu'elle devrait rester auprès de moi à vie alors que nous ne nous sommes pratiquement pas parler ?**

 **D'un coup je la vois courir vers ses meilleurs amis et pleurer dans leur bras. Je serre les poings, je n'aime pas que des garçons l'approche, mais là je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais qu'elle ne se séparera jamais d'eux, j'en ai eu la preuve avec ce qui s'était produit. Nous repartons vers le château quand tout à coup une femme rousse se poste devant Hermione et la gifle. Je m'apprête à lui sauter dessus quand mon frère Edward me retient. Il me regarde et me fait un signe de tête pour que je regarde la scène. Je vois Hermione se figer. La femme rousse se met soudainement à pleurer puis se met à hurler.**

 **« HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER TU ES BÊTE OU QUOI ? TU AURAIS PU MOURIRE ! J'AVAIS DÉJÀ PERDU DEUX FILS SI JE PERDAIS MON AUTRE FILLE JE SERAIS MORTE DE CHAGRIN ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça. »**

 **Et elle serre Hermione dans ses bras en pleurant. Hermione referme ses bras autour d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Tout le monde les regardent avec un sourire, elles se relâches et partent vers le château. Je me mets à moi aussi à partir vers le château quand tout à cou Hermione se met devant moi et me lance un sourire. Si j'avais toujours mon cœurs, je le sentirai cogner contre ma poitrine tellement ce sourire est à tomber.**

 **« Euh, je ne sais même pas votre prénom. »Me fait-elle.**

 **Je lui fais un sourire qui la fait rougir. Qu'elle est belle comme ça.**

 **« Jasper, Jasper Hale pour te servir. » Lui dis-je en faisant une courbette.**

 **Elle se met a rire a cette phrase. Je me redresse.**

 **« Bien et bah, Jasper Hale. Merci pour tout à l'heure, si vous ne m'auriez pas rattrapé, je serais a l'infirmerie car je m'aurai cassé les côtes. »Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.**

 **Je me mets a rire avec elle. Mon dieu ça fait du bien d'avoir sa moitié a coté de sois. Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends la main, la lui baissant tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle rougit.**

 **« De rien Princesse cela aurait été dommage qu'une aussi belle jeune fille soit à l'infirmerie tu ne penses pas ? »**

 **Elle me regarde dans les yeux et là c'est comme si plus personne n'existait. Je me perds dans ses yeux noisettes. Je sens le vampire en moi me crier de la prendre, mais je ne peux pas. Je sais que je si je la brusque, je la perdrais à vie. Mon Dieu, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de cette femme là ? Elle est trop parfaite pour moi...**

 **« Oui c'est sûr bon bah je vous laisses j'espère vous voir a la fête pour la victoire avec votre femme. Au revoir. »**

 **Je la regarde partir vite quand d'un coup je repense à ses paroles. ''Ma femme ?'' Mais je n'avais pas de femme pourquoi elle me disais sa ? Oh non elle pense que je suis marier avec Alice, mais elle se trompe ! J'allais le lui crier, mais elle était déjà rentré. Pff et voilà cette fois c'est sûr je vais en baver pour l'avoir. Je retourne vers ma famille, mais ils on bien vue que j'étais devenu morose. Edward me regarde .**

 **« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Jasper ? T'es pas content d'avoir parlé à ta princesse ? »**

 **Toute la famille se retourne vers nous et je lance tristement :**

 **« Elle pense que je suis marier à Alice... »**

 **Alice se fige et éclate de rire. Je lui grogne dessus, mais elle ne se calme pas pour autant.**

 **« Toi et moi ? »Demande t-elle en riant. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pense ça ? »**

 **Je ne lui réponds pas et pars m'isoler, pourquoi elle est ma compagne et elle pense que je suis marier. En plus de ça je vois bien qu'elle est prudente quand elle m'approche, c'est sûr je ne voudrais pas d'un monstre pour compagnon. Je regarde le ciel et pousse un soupire. Je sais que la partie va être dur.**

 **Fin POV Jasper**

 **POV Hermione**

 **Je rentre dans le château, Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Pourquoi quand je suis devant lui je ressens ce besoin de l'avoir près de moi et de l'embraser ? Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui, impossible ! Il est marier et en plus c'est un vampire.**

 **Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, mais pourquoi cela me fait-il mal de savoir qu'il est marier ? Merlin je deviens folle... Je rentre dans la salle des Gryffondor et vois Harry et Ron sur le fauteuil. Ils ont l'aire d'aller mieux, merci Merlin de me les avoir redonnés. Je m'approche de eux et m'étale sur le fauteuil, ma tète sur les genoux d'Harry et mes jambes sur Ron. Je sens Harry mettre sa main dans mes cheveux et me les caresser. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans eux ! Ils sont mes grands frères je peux pas vivre sans eux.**

 **« Herm's ? »**

 **« Oui Harry ? »Demandais-je.**

 **« T'es folle on te la déjà dit ? Ne ramène plus personne de la mort tu aurais pu mourir pour nous ramener tu sais au moins ?! »**

 **Je pousse un soupire et je sens les larmes revenir.**

 **« Oui je sais Harry, mais vivre sans vous n'aurait été pareil, vous êtes mes grands frères, ma seule famille. Je ne pouvais pas vivre en sachant que je vous avez perdu, comprenez moi. »**

 **Les garçons se redressent et me prennent dans leur bras. C'est tellement bon de les avoir avec moi. Ron me lâche et se relève. Il me fait un grand sourire avant de me dire :**

 **« Herm' crois-tu que je n'ai pas remarquer comment tu regardais le vampire ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ? »**

 **« Jasper Hale »Lui répondis-je.**

 **« Oui voilà, Jasper, tu crois que nous n'avons pas vu comment vous vous êtes regardez dehors ? »**

 **« De toute façon il n'y a rien a dire, il est marié et c'est un vampire. »**

 **« Ah que ça soit un vampire n'est pas le problème, c'est qu'il soit marier. Bon bah dommage, en tout cas ce soir c'est notre soirée. Hermione, tu m'accompagnes ? »**

 **« Oui Ron. Et toi Harry, tu y va avec Ginny ? »Lui demandais-je.**

 **Harry se met tout à coup à rougir ce qui nous fait rire. Nous parlons et rigolons jusqu'à ce que ça soit l'heure de nous préparer. Je pars dans ma chambre et sors ma robe.**

 **Elle est magnifique. Je l'enfile et mets mes talons. Je relève mes cheveux et me maquille un peu. Je me retourne et me regarde dans le miroir. Je ne me reconnais pas. Je descends pour rejoindre les garçons. Je vois Ron m'attendre devant la grande porte et je remarques qu'il à la bouche grande ouverte. En le voyant, je lui souris, il me tant sa main que je m'empresse de prendre.**

 **« Vous êtes magnifique, Lady Granger. »**

 **Je rigole face au langage qu'il utilise jamais.**

 **« Merci bien très cher. »Lui fis-je avec un grand sourire.**

 **D'un coup je prends une grand bouffée d'aire et on entre dans la salle. Tout le monde se retourne vers nous et le silence se fait soudainement.**

 **Fin POV**

 **PV Jasper**

 **Je m'ennuie ! Je suis dans cette salle depuis 20 minutes et je ne vois toujours pas Hermione. A t-elle décidée de ne plus venir ? Je regarde ma famille, ils s'amusent tous et ça me fais plaisir pour eux. D'un coup je vois tout le monde se retourner et je vois que tous les garçons ont la mâchoire pendu dans le vide, mêmes mes frères et sœurs. Je me retourne et là si je pouvais je serais mort une seconde fois. Elle est magnifique, même plus que ça, il n'y a pas de mots pour la décrire. Je vois qu'elle est avec son meilleur ami. Ils commencent à partir en direction de leurs meilleurs amis. Je la vois sourire comme ce n'est pas permit, c'est pas possible d'être aussi magnifique.**

 **Tout le monde se met à danser, même elle. Je la regarde danser de bras en bras, elle sourit je sais qu'elle est heureuse car elle a retrouvée ses deux meilleurs amis. Je vois mon frère Edward se rapprocher d'elle, elle se lève et part avec lui sur la piste. Tout le monde les regardent. Je vois mon frère me regarder avec un sourire et je sens que je vais regretter de tout lui avoir dit à celui-là.**

 **J'aimerais tellement danser avec elle, pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, sentir son parfum plus près et surtout l'embrassée.**

 **Je pousse un soupire et tourne la tête et là je sens un regard sur moi. Je regarde d'où ça viens et je remarque ses deux meilleurs amis me regarder en souriant, bizarre, ce douteraient-ils de quelque chose ?**

 **Fin POV Jasper**

 **POV Hermione**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau dans son costume, on dirais un ange blond. Tout d'un coup, j'ai chaud, je danse avec beaucoup de personnes, mais lui ne m'invite même pas.**

 **Merlin qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il est marié je n'ai pas le droit de l'approcher comme ça , j'ai mal au cœur. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et je n'en ai pas le droit ! Merde merde fallait que ça m'arrive…**

 **« Mademoiselle puis-je vous inviter à danser ? »**

 **Je relève la tête et tombe sur son frère justement, ils me poursuivent dans cette famille...**

 **« Euh je ne sais pas, votre femme ne risque pas de me tuer rassurez moi ? »Lui demandais-je, tout de même légèrement anxieuse.**

 **Il se met à rire et je vois toute sa famille nous regarder avec un sourire. Super ils nous ont tous entendus, mais en tout cas sa femme me fait un sourire alors je me lève et lui prends sa main. Nous allons sur la piste, une valse se fait entendre et je me laisse guider.**

 **« Tu t'appelles Hermione c'est ça ? Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? »**

 **Je relève la tête vers lui, surprise qu'il me parle, mais je lui souris.**

 **« Bien sûr et toi tu t'appelles comment ? »Lui demandais-je doucement.**

 **« Edward Cullen ravi de te rencontrer »**

 **« Merci, moi de même. »Lui dis-je en souriant. « Alors Poudlard vous plaît en dehors de cette guerre ? »Demandais-je.**

 **« Oui énormément je dois dire qu'avant de venir ici nous ne connaissions rien à la magie, on ne savait même pas que cela existait, puis nous sommes venu vous aidez, même si ce sont tes meilleurs amis et toi qui en avait fait le plus. Je dois dire que j'ai été impressionné part votre courage. Vous qui êtes si jeune portiez un lourd fardeau. Cela devait être dure. Et toi qui venais de perdre tes meilleurs amis, tu les as ramenée à la vie ! Je pensais que cela était impossible, mais quand je t'ai vu à l'œuvre je dois dire que j'étais cloué sur place ! Comment une aussi jeune fille pouvait arriver à ce prodigue de ramener quelqu'un a la vie ?**

 **Je l'ai écoutée et je sens mon cœurs se serrer, je ne suis pas si courageuse que ça. Merlin, je ne sais ce qu'il prétend...**

 **« Non... »Dis-je doucement.**

 **« Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu, tu disais ? »Demande t-il.**

 **Je me détache de lui et relève la tête. Tout le monde s'arrêtent dans leur danse pour écouter notre conversation, mais je n'y fais pas attention, j'ai besoin de vider mon sac.**

 **« Non tu te trompes Edward, je ne suis pas celle que tout le monde pense ! Je ne suis ni courageuse ni extraordinaire, mon rôle dans cette guerre n'était rien comparé à la souffrance de mes meilleurs amis. Moi ? Je suis juste une gamine égoïste, qui a ramenée s'est deux meilleurs amis car elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans eux. Tu parle de magie, que c'est magnifique et autre, mais je t'envie. Tu as beau être un vampire, tu vis de l'autre coté de la barrière, tu vis là où il n'y avait pas de guerre, j'aurais voulu être comme toi, mais mon rôle était sur mon propre champ de bataille ! Sais-tu à quoi je pensais pendant cette fichue guerre ? Je me disais que si je mourrais maintenant, ce n'était pas grave car j'aurais accompli tout ce que je devais accomplir. J'ai vécu tellement d'aventure avec Harry et Ron que je me croyais invincible. Je me disais que l'on ne pouvait pas mourir, la preuve que je suis une gamine qui ne réfléchis pas. Mes deux meilleures amis sont morts pour moi ce soir parce que j'étais incapable de me protéger seule. J'étais faible, c'est moi qui aurai dû mourir ce soir, pas eux ! Mais non, le sort en a voulu autrement. Tu dis que c'est un prodige de pouvoir ramener à la vie, mais je ne pense pas car nous n'avons pas le droit de le faire. Si je l'ai fais c'est uniquement par égoïsme, je sais que que je ne peux pas vivre sans eux à mes côtés ! Je suis faible et égoïste j'aurais pu faire du mal aux gens qui compte sur moi parce que j'aurai pu mourir. Alors Edward, tu as tords, je ne suis ni courageuse, ni forte ou quoi que ce soit, je suis même tout le contraire ! »**

 **Dans la salle tout le monde nous fixe et certains pleure même à mes paroles. Je vois mes deux meilleurs amis me regarder avec les larmes aux yeux, mais je n'ai pas finis. Je le vois me fixer avec un regard que je ne sais pas interpréter, de la pitié ? Je ne sais pas.**

 **« Ce soir il y a eu des morts ! Des enfants, des mères et des pères, nous avons perdus certains de nos professeurs, des amis et moi je suis là à sourire, mais qui suis-je pour être heureuse alors que tout le monde souffre ? Harry a perdu son parrain, Harry a perdu son parrain, Ron son frère, Molly un fils , d'autre des parents et moi je suis là à danser, à m'amuser, à sourire alors je me trouve égoïste. Tout le monde souffre, tout le monde pleure leur famille ! J'aurais dû mourir ce soir, mais je suis là et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Ce soir nous avons battus le plus grand sorcier noir, mais je ne suis pas rassasiée de vengeance ! Il a tout pris ! Il nous a pris notre jeunesse, notre adolescence et pourquoi ? Tout ça à cause d'un idéaliste, non je suis pas courageuse ou extraordinaire, je suis une fille qui se protège tout le temps derrière ses deux meilleurs amis ou derrière les livres ! Mais ça c'est fini je jure ce soir que je ne vais plus être cette fille là ! Je vais devenir plus forte, je ne vais plus me cacher derrière mes amis !**

 **Je sens mes larmes couler et je vois tout le monde pleurer. J'ai tellement mal au cœur.**

 **Je vois Harry et Ron s'approcher de nous et mes prendre dans leur bras.**

 **« Alors, c'est ce que tu pense de toi, Mia ? »Me dit doucement Ron.**

 **« Tu te trompes, Mia. Tu est la plus courageuse de nous tous. Sans toi, nous serions mort depuis longtemps tu nous as guidée, tu nous a relevée quand nous sombrions. Sans ton savoir nous serions mort ! Tu n'es pas faible Mia tu est forte ! La plus forte de nous tous, tu es celle qui nous fait tenir, tu es une guerrière. Ce soir tu t'es battu comme une lionne ! Nous avons perdu du monde, mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'être triste, ils ne l'auraient pas voulu. Ils se sont battus pour nous, pour un monde meilleur, Mia. Comment n'avons-nous pas vu que tu pensais cela de toi ? Je suis désolé ma petite sœur. Moi qui n'a pas eu de parents, tu es la seule sœur que j'aurais voulu avoir. Je t'aime Mia, je ne veux plus que tu penses cela de toi. Tu es forte et tu es loin d'être égoïste, au contraire. Tu portes tout les malheurs sur tes épaules et j'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps. Alors arrête de porter les fardeaux des autres et vis pour toi, pas pour nous. »**

 **« Il a raison Granger. Arrête de vouloir protéger tout le monde, vie pour toi ! »**

 **À cette voix je me retourne pour voir Malefoy, c'est vrai qu'il nous avait rejoint pendant la bataille et s'était retourné contre sa famille. Je le vois me regarder et me faire un sourire en coin, typique des Malefoy.**

 **« Tu es forte Granger et même si nous sommes ennemies depuis nos onze ans, je ne te détestais parce que tu étais plus forte que moi, toi, une gamine qui réussi tous ses examens, ses sorts, tu étais toujours là pour les autres et tu avais toujours le sourire ! Je te détestais car toi, tu avais le choix, tu étais libre tandis que moi non. Alors non, tu n'es pas faible, mais forte et ça me tue de te dire cela parce que tu es une Gryffondor et moi un Serpentard, mais oui, j'étais jaloux de toi ! Et là je me rends compte qu'en fait tu as mal, mais tout le monde se repose sur toi et tu dit rien et on remarque rien, mais ça suffi. Aujourd'hui si tu n'évacue pas tout ça va exploser Granger. Tu es forte, alors arrête de penser que tu es faible !**

 **Et là je me mets à pleurer encore plus fort. J'ai mal. Tellement mal au cœur ! Au secoure, aidez-moi ! Je sens les garçons me serrer encore plus fort dans leurs bras.**

 **Je cris ma peine et d'un coup ma magie éclate, je me sens flotte dans les airs, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai besoin que les garçons me tiennent fortement dans leurs bras pendant que je hurle ma peine. Je vois tout le monde me regarder, mais je hurle toujours et encore !**

 **J'ai tellement mal ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit au bonheur ?**

 **« Harry...Ron….j'ai mal ! »**

 **Les garçons se relèvent et me sourient.**

 **« C'est bien Mia d'avoir mal, cela montre que tu es en vie. »**

 **Je vois Malefoy se rapprocher de moi et me tendre la main. Je le regarde et regarde sa main en haussant les sourcils.**

 **« Granger t'as beau être la meilleure sorcière de notre époque je peux voir que tu ne connais rien en relation. »**

 **Je lui lance un regard noir et lui réponds froidement.**

 **« C'est sûr que moi je n'écartes pas les jambes pas pour tout le monde Malfoy. »**

 **Il ouvre grand les yeux et me sourit. Il se met à rire, ce qui étonne tout le monde.**

 **« 1 point Granger. Mais moi au moins j'ai profité de ma jeunesse pas comme d'autre petit rat de bibliothèque. »Fait-il avec un sourire en coin.**

 **« Nous n'avons pas la même signification du mot profiter alors, car personnellement je préfère être un rat de bibliothèque que me choper un maladie à cause de toi. »**

 **« OK OK je me rends, tu as gagnée Granger, mais je te préviens, tu finira dans mon lit ma belle. »**

 **Je souris et je vois mes meilleurs amis serrer les poings si Malefoy ne se la ferme pas, il va s'en prendre une. Je souris et m'avance pour être collé à lui, il me regarde étonner, mais il n'est pas le seul, mais ce n'est pas grave, je veux m'amuser. Je prends appuis sur la pointe de mes pieds et lui chuchote près de lèvres.**

 **« Tu crois Malefoy ? Saches que je ne suis pas une lionne pour rien, je préfère couché avec un Trol qu'avec toi mon beau blond. »Lui fais-je avec un sourire.**

 **Là tout le monde nous regarde et rigole tellement que Malefoy devient rouge de honte. Je me recule et commence à partir quand il m'attrape le poignet. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'Harry commence à crier.**

 **« Malefoy lâche là ! T'as pas encore compris que Mia n'est pas une fille à rajouter sur ton tableau t'es trop immature pour elle et elle aime déjà quelqu'un alors lâche l'affaire ! »**

 **D'un coup je me retourne vers Harry et le fusille des yeux. Il ne peut pas se la fermer celui-là !**

 **« Oups... Désoler Mia c'est sortie tout seul. »**

 **Je pousse un énorme soupire et me dégage de Malefoy.**

 **« Oh alors comme ça notre rat de bibliothèque aime quelqu'un ? Je donnerais cher pour savoir qui c'est, j'espère au moins qu'il pourra te satisfaire sinon viens chez moi ! »**

 **Je me retourne et la je me mets à rire comme pas possible.**

 **« Malefoy t'es chevilles grossisses tu sais ? Ne t'inquiète pas Malefoy il a tout là où il faut ! »**

 **Je me lèche la lèvre sensuellement et retourne au près de mes meilleurs amis, mais je remarque Jasper partir rapidement de la salle. Pourquoi part-il si rapidement ? Je me sens triste, j'aurais aimée pouvoir danser avec lui...**

 **Je vois la femme de Jasper arriver vers moi et me sourire.**

 **« Bonsoir Hermione, je suis Alice Cullen. Ravie de te rencontrer, je te présente ma famille, Edward, mon frère avec sa femme Bella. Rosalie et son mari Emmett, mes parents sont là-bas et tu dois déjà connaître Jasper »**

 **Je la regarde gênée c'est vrai quoi, elle est quand même mariée à l'homme pour qui mon cœur bat. Je lui fais tout de même un sourire.**

 **« Ravie aussi Madame Cullen, enchanté à tous. »Lui répondis-je avec un sourire. « J'espère que vous vous amusez bien ce soir. Je suis désolée, j'ai cru voir votre mari partir. Je suis désolée si la fête ne lui plaît pas. »**

 **Elle me regarde et se met à rigoler avec les autres Cullen. Je les regardes étonner. pourquoi rit-ils comme ça ?**

 **« Hermione tu dois te tromper là, je ne suis pas marier avec Jasper, il est mon frère c'est tout. Il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »**

 **En me disant ça elle me fait un sourire tendre. Attendez, elle dit que Jasper n'est pas son mari. Je sens mon sourire grandir, je me lève et Alice me dit :**

 **« Courre le rattraper et la prochaine fois, demande avant de croire quoi que se soit. »Fait-elle avec un sourire.**

 **Je me mets à courir pour rattraper ce beau vampire qui fait battre mon petit cœur d'humaine.**

 **Fin POV Hermione**

 **POV Jasper**

 **Je sort dehors et me couche dans l'herbe, j'ai mal comme si on m'avais arraché un morceau de moi, elle aime déjà quelqu'un ! Pourtant je suis censé être sa moitié… Si je pouvais pleuré je serais en train de pleurer tellement j'ai mal de savoir que j'ai perdu contre un autre…**

 **« Salut Jasper. »Entendis-je.**

 **Je tourne la tête et là je vois Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?**

 **« Tu n'es pas à la fête ? »Lui demandais-je.**

 **« Non j'avais besoin d'aire et toi alors ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »**

 **Je réfléchis. Puis-je lui dire la vérité ? Ou devrais-je lui mentir ? Non, il faut que je lui dise.**

 **« Je suis amoureux d'une fille, mais elle ne m'aime pas, elle ne savait même pas que j'existais avant cette après-midi. Le pire c'est qu'elle aime une autre personne. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »**

 **Elle me regarde quelque seconde avant de tourner le regard vers le ciel.**

 **« Tu sais, tu dois avoir plus d'expérience que moi dans le domaine, mais si tu aimes vraiment cette fille, dit lui tes sentiments car tu sais pas ce qui va arriver demain. Qui sais, peut-être qu'elle partage tes sentiments, il faut juste avoir confiance en sois. Que connais-tu de cette fille ? Et c'est quoi son prénom ? Enfin tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais je pourrais t'aider. »**

 **Elle avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, aller je me lance.**

 **« Elle est de ta maison, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense sa couleur préféré est le bleu et non pas le rouge, elle est brillante et intelligente, elle est toujours là pour les autres et passe son temps à la bibliothèque elle est toujours avec ses deux meilleurs amis, son parfum est Angel qui lui va d'ailleurs à merveille, elle se mort toujours la lèvre quand elle réfléchit, sa fleur préféré est la rose et surtout elle est la plus belle à mes yeux. »**

 **Je l'observe pour voir sa réaction et je la vois réfléchir pour chercher la personne que je viens de décrire. D'un coup elle se tourne vers moi et rougie en voyant mon regard sur elle.**

 **« Attend t'es amoureux de moi ? »**

 **« Oui, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me revoir, mais je devais te le dire. Je suis désolé, tu ne me connais pas et tu aimes déjà quelqu'un. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te forcer a m'ai- »**

 **Je n'es pas le temps de finir mon mot qu'elle me saute dessus. Sous le coup de la surprise, nous tombons en arrière, allonger dans l'herbe. Je sens les lèvres d'Hermione sur les miennes et je me sens libre, revivre. Je la sers contre moi, mais doucement pour ne pas l'écraser avec ma force et réponds à son baiser. Dieu, que c'est bon. Ses lèvres ont un goût sucrés. Elle se détâche de moi et sourit.**

 **« Je t'aime Jasper Hale. »**

 **Et là je ne peux plus me retenir, je me jette sur ses lèvres. Je lui demande l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'elle me donne. Nos langues danse l'une avec l'autre. Elle passe sa main derrière mon cou pour me coller plus près d'elle.**

 **Je sais que maintenant je vais pouvoir revivre avec ma petite sorcière. Nous avons enfin le droit au bonheur. Ma jolie sorcière va enfin pouvoir avoir de vrais sourire et une jolie vie. Au oui, je promets qu'elle sera une princesse dans mes bras.**

 **Nous restons comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque d'air, n'ayant pas besoin d'air pour ma pars. Je la regarde et m'approche de son oreille pour lui dire doucement :**

 **« Je t'aime Hermione Jean Granger et tu es à moi pour l'éternité. »**

 **« Oui Jasper, pour l'éternité. »**


End file.
